the world is against us
by xsiany fallen angelx
Summary: SUMMARY: Harry and Draco are not actually human but love conquers all right? Is they bond enough to fight the prejudices at school not just from the students but from the teachers as well... Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a Drarry fic and WILL contain slash. Don't like don't read, you have been warned.

SUMMARY: Harry and Draco are not actually human but love conquers all right? Is they bond enough to fight the prejudices at scchool not just from the students but from the teachers as well. And just what happened to Draco's mother and why is Snape involved? H/D LM/SS and other couples!

Disclaimer: Do not own a thing!

Harry was sat on his 'bed' staring at the 4 walls constructed his prison. Bed might be a bit of a strong word for his old mattress and scratty rag. In a way harry didn't mind, it was a far cry from his dorms at school but far better than his old sleeping place. It had been over 5 years since he had slept on the cold hard floor of the cupboard or been shoved in they after a cuff to his ear or worse. The almost 17 year old boy was pulled out of his thoughts by the insistent tapping on his sealed window. Fortunately for him but unfortunately for his uncle he had been learning basic wandless and wordless spells since his 4th year. The unlocking one was just one of them. He wasn't sure why, the magic he used wandlessly was undetectable to the ministry which was a good thing because last thing he wanted was the now death eater infiltrated ministry knocking his door. Or would that be blasting his door? He decided that when he returned to hogwarts, his first real home, he would research his undetectable magic. An insistent _nagging _reminded him it would be Harmony with her head in a book on his behalf. Once again he was dragged out of his reverie by a loud hoot. Of course he knew why he was so distracted and a quick look at the clock let him know this new nature of his would be gone as quickly has it came, in precisely 25 minutes. With a whispered ( in his head) Alomoro Hedwig finally was let in. With an indignant huff Harrys first real friend ruffled her feathers and turned her back to harry.

"Awww come on girl, you know why I'm so distracted," Harry cooed softly, while stroking Hedwig. Some may think he was crazy but he truly did believe his furry friend understood every word he spoke to her, and seeing as it was only he and her in these 4 walls he did so... a lot. An extra treat and an affectionate nip later, Hedwig was once eating out the palm of his hand, facing him. He took the various items from her, it really was a wonder how she manage to carry all these things.

He notice all the usual items for his birthday from Ron, Hermonie and the rest of the Weasely's. But it was the familiar gold elegance that drew his attention and made his heart leap. Fingering the family crest he only hesitated for a second before opening the letter. It was unknown to all that he and the writer of the letter were actually on better terms then any could imagine.

The letter

_**T0,**_

_**Harry James Potter,**_

_**I hope I caught you before you come into your... inheritance. I wanted to inform you of mine and my fathers arrival at your muggle residence approximately 30 minutes after you have come into your rightful existence. Although every one of us is different me and my father expect you to be out for around the same amount of time I was, about 48 hours. Merlin its going to be hard not being able to ravish you at first sight, knocked out or not, (Harry quickly stifled the laugh that promised to take over him when he read the next sentence. Crap better stop that line of though as my father threatened different rooms if I even think of doing more than a few kisses and (shudder) cuddles. Yes he really said cuddles, what are we 14 yr. old hufflepuffs? Anywise back to the matter at hand, just a small warning, its going to be an intense 15 minutes, I know it doesn't sound very long but with the pain you face it will feel like a lifetime. Just think how we can be together after this exactly how we want. I can't wait to see you tonight whether your out of it a lot. Better go your bird is getting terribly impatient, I will have a belated birthday present when you wake up, but for now accept my not so happy birthday wish as you will be asleep for it.**_

_**Yours always**_

_**Draconis Lucuis Malfoy**_

_**P.S. I love you x **_

Harry's heart fluttered at the very informal end to the letter, and felt his heart swell with infinite pride that the written words of love were meant for him and him only. It only made his grin wider when though how he would see his beloved in approximately 2 days and be rid of muggle relatives once and for all. Not to mention the old coot he used to look up to. He just sincerely hoped he would not lose his friends and adopted family in the process.

He took once last fond look at his _**love**_ letter before a incredible amount of pain hit him and the piece of parchment fluttered forgotten to the floor.

**TBC**

A/N Now not sure what I want Draco and harry to idea is over used (I do like it though!O. Any suggestions orr should I just make my own up? Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS TO ALL MY REVEIWERS AND ALERTERS, I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTER LIVES UP TO ALL THE EXPECTATIONS YOU HAVE. I'M REALLY ENJOYING THIS STORY, I DIDN'T BELIEVE I WOULD LIKE WRITING AS MUCH AS READING FANFICTION! QUICK QUESTION WAS THINKING OD DOIN A COMPANION FIC FOR THE LUCIUS/SEVERUS SIDE OF THE STORY. GOOD IDEA OR NOT?**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

When Draco and his father arrived at the Dursley's home half an hour after the stoke of midnight, they were both more than prepared for the sight that met them, largely due to the fact that, largely due to the fact that they had both experienced a similar event. Never the less, although the sight was expected, it did little to quell the heart ache Draco felt at seeing love laid out on the floor, sweat pouring down his face and arms, mingling with the blood and tear tracks that were more than apparent to the naked eye, as were the numerous number of gashes marking Harry's once flawless, bar a few pimples and tanned skin.

"Oh Merlin, Harry," These words were accompinied by three long strides and Draco had already scooped Harrys almost lifeless body into his arms before the end of his sentence.

"Draco," although his tone was scolding, anyone who knew him and were listening closely enough wouldn't fail to notice the soft edge to it, "you know he will be fine!"

"I know father. I love him so much, I just couldn't bare to lose him you know?"

Lucius did know only too well, he did the only thing he could do at that momnet in time, comfort his son, his one reason for living.

To say the hug surprised Draco, would be something of an understatement. In fact he was so shock at his fathers show of affection, his father had to support them both before Draco was sprawled out along side Harry; "Dad..." Draco managed to start before the sobs he had been holding in took over and his body's were wracked by them. This was the first time his father had hug him since his tenth birthday those oh so many years ago. He had missed this, in all honest and truth he had missed his father.

"Shh Draco, its okay, I'm here. Harry's fine and alive, your fine, I'm fine everyone's fine. Harr's so strong and you are too. I am immensely proud of you Draco, and I love you so damn much. Do not ever doubt it . It is an unchangeable fact!"

"I love you too dad," Draco managed to reply. All too soon the warmth of his fathers embrace had left him and all but disappeared but Draco knew it was one of the things he now had to look forward knelled beside Harry's head and held him gingerly against him, whispering soothing words he knew no one could he but giving him the strength he needed to stop pitying and just basking in the knowledge Harry was with him, albeit unconscious for at least the time being.

"We must leave before the Muggles awaken, shrink Harry's belongings and apparate with them. Lucius said, "no buts..." He commanded before Draco could interrupt, because he sure looked like he was going to.

"I will apparate Harry, it will be safer." Draco knew better than to ague with his father when he used that tone and proceeded to do as he was told. Within minutes the room was deathly silent and unoccupied apart from 3 lone notes addressed to each respective dursley

Each note had there own special 'incentive' added to them.

A/N** REALLY HATE HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS BE ENSURE AS WE GET FURTHER INTO THE STORY THEY WILL BE LONGER. ADVERT: NEED A BETA ANY TAKERS?**


	3. Chapter 3

***NEW** *Summary:Lucius and Severus were separated many years ago when Lucuis was forced to marry Narcissa against his will to continue the oldest wizarding family in history, but now his father and his wife are long gone will they be able to salvage what they have both yearend for since they were ripped apart over a decade to go? And Harry and Draco have just as much facing them, after finding love with each other at the end of their previous year at school

A/N: THIS STORY IS SLASH! Pairings include but not limited to: SS/LM, DM/HP, they will be plenty of Weasley Bashing (Bar Fred and George and maybe Ginny!), and plenty of others, teachers, students and order members alike. Now this is chapter three! On with the story.

**Chapter Three**

When Hogwarts school was closed for the summer holidays, one Severus Snape would escape to his dauntingly eerie inherited home: Snape manor. This house where the stern and sharp potions master resided alone was a far cry from the few pure bloodied left manor, such as the Notts and the Malfoys to mention one or two, but nor did he need it to be or rather want it to be. Severus knew that if his father had anyone other than a dirty half-blood to leave his very small fortune to he wouldn't of hesitated to, but as it what Severus was the last remaining Snape, they were not even any many times removed cousin on the family tree and probably never would be.

Severus Snape would have happily refuted his claim if they was someone-anyone- to claim in his place, but as they were none, due to wizard law he had no choice but to take the house. One good thing about the house, and the only good thing to Snape came into the form of the potions lab installed and paid for by his father to keep his only son venturing too far from hiss constant sneers and continuous stream of verbal abuse.

In the longs weeks, when he separated from the one place he had ever called home, he spent as much time as humanly possible in his dark and isolated haven. If he even thought of leaving his solitary the memories he had of his child hood that he thought so hard to keep locked in the deep recesses of his mind would assault him, skilled occulmens he was. Miracle worker he wasn't;

_**a black-haired child, hands out to his mother to be scooped into her arms and cuddled**_

_**a brute of a man wrenching the same boy out of his mothers arm and leaning over her fiercely...**_

_**the small child expectant arms being ignored by the one that matter the most... **_

_**a small child huddle in a small alcove watching his mother leaving in the middle of the night unable to take any more...**_

So Severus Snape never left solace unless absolutely necessary. In the summer holidays it was extremely rare for someone or something to disturb him and if they something did his dark mark was set to apparate regardless of any words set. So to say the potion master was surprised a house elf, creatures he did not own, appeared in his lab would be a under statement and as a result of this he ended up knocking over the wolfsbane he was making for the werewolf that Albus insisted on him doing. Fortunately special protection spells on his work desk and bench rid themselves of the half made potion already, the problem was it had taken 4 days to get half way through and it would take another week for a new batch to make, time he would prefer doing things that didn't help the last of the formidable marauders.

He was more than ready to curse and shout at the house elf for disturbing him but as soon as he turned around his face soften considerable at the sight of the all too familiar house elf. He quickly righted himself though at the realization that if Lucius had sent old Gilly to deliver what ever message he had for him, it would be of dire and utmost importance. He took a step forward and allowed himself to take a deep breath before taking the parchment from the out stretched hand of Gilly's. It read;

**Severus,**

**You will, I hope understand, that I would of refrained from contacting you if I could. But I could really use your help. A friend of Draco's has arrived in the manor, he is a Adaro like me and Draco and has just begun too transform. I would not of not disturbed you, however Draco thinks rather fondly of this person and my first priority is seeing he is okay. I am asking for you to come and stay at the manor for at the most 3 days to watch over the ne youngling, can you bring the potions you have available? Once again sorry for bothering you, and thank you.**

**Lucius Malfoy.**

If Severus noticed the presumptuous manner of the letter he ignored it, and he also ignored the memories or they didn't come as he headed of of the lab and to his floo network.

As soon as Lucuis Malfoy had two feet firmly on the ground he headed in he direction of Draco's quarters, in know doubt where Draco would want Harry to sleep and who with. He heard the crack of apparition and the sound of fast and impatient foot steps behind himand was no doubt his love struck teenage soon was following closely behind him.

He entered the bed chambers to the quarter with the sleeping form of his sons object of affection floating behind him, after using a levitation spell to unburden his arms. After placing the brunette safely in the bed he watch as his son wrapped his arms protectively and a little possessively around his... what were his son and Draco Malfoy, boyfriends, lovers? He didn't know but looking at his son and Harry he saw how perfect the fitted together, like a glove. He used the muggle term with only slight disdain, a force of habit from his day to day pretence for his hatred of all things muggle. Looking at the perfect picture in real life in front of him served to remind him of his second task.

Lucuis waited in the sitting room knowing that Severus would not refuse to come. The sole reason he had sent Gilbert because he knew he would not refuse to come when faced with a close accomplice in their secret trysts before they were tore apart. Gilbert had been with the Malfoy family longer than Lucuis himself and probably his father as well. Lucuis relied on Gilbert for companionship before he had gone to Hogwarts and met Severus and after when he could no longer seek him out when loneliness took him, it only making it worse that Severus was worse of than him.

So he was sitting in the high back chair waiting for the potions master to arrive, Gilbert having arrived only 5 minutes ago, informing him that indeed Severus was on his way. Gilbert hands full of potions, Severus wouldn't dare risk with floo travel. Lucuis had thanked the elf profusely and asked him to administer the necessary potions to 'Master' Harry and to keep him informed on the situation. Although Lucuis did intend for Severus to tend to Harry, in all truth an honesty he had missed the man and seeing Harry as he was and slapped him in his face with his own mortality and he would be damned that no he had no one dictating his life he was going to live it how he wanted.

He watched as the flames in the fire place flickered to life and out stepped the man he had known since his first train ride on the Hogwarts express, something he could recall perfectly even the 3 decades later, all because of the unforgettable man in front of him. Lucuis was rose from his feet and approached Severus to greet him.

"Luc, what's wrong?" The use of the name Severus had refrained from calling him for so long, broke something in the normally stoic man and a flood gates were opened. Severus rushed forward to stop the shadow of the man he knew from falling.

**Malfoy manor, 3 days later**

Harry felt like he was on fire and was falling. He had not expected the transformation to feel this better no matter what he had been warned or read. He could remember what The History of all magic creatures said as it was imprinted in his mind:

_**History of all magical creature: pg134 **_

_**Adaro**_

_**This magical creature Adaro has not be recorded at the ministry of magic for over 10 centuries. The Adaro is a dangerous type of merperson and could not live without harming the human race which is why they race is shunned today. A pure bred Adaro was very rare a thousand years ago and even more rare, some say non-existent today. The Adaro, pure bred would be easily recognizable and could not live among wizards or muggles, due to fins behind their ears, fins for feet, a spear on the top of they heads and a horn on their foreheads, and would stay under water, only venturing out to either kill, or an attempt to continue the line. The way this is done is through 2 different types of poison darts they automatically have. One dart administrates a slow and painful death that has no antidote and the second dart impregnates the one injected, male or female and would produce a half breed. Although not considered as naturally dangerous a half bred Adaro is seen as dangerous and an outcast due to its ancestors. An Adaro, half breed is not easily recognizably and can live integrating in the wizarding and muggle world alike. Two things happen when a half breed comes into their inheritance, a tattoo covering their back of an image of themselves transformed etches itself into their back, a painful process which their usually pass out from, this changes to an image of their bond mate as rather or not their mate is a Adaro or not they instantly change when bonded, and two their teeth produces a venom that can either kill or immobilise the receiver for a period of time the Adaro sees fit. A half bred only transforms when they are fighting or protecting a love on. The Adaro gene is passed on from parent to child. When the child comes into their inheritance at 17 they go through an extremely painful process and only extremely powerful wizards seem to live through and thy are no recordings of muggles or squib transformation as they had died. **_

So Harry really had expected it to be painful, what he didn't expect was the pain he felt when he woke up 3 days later. He had a headache, his body ached all over and there was a heavy pressing on his chest. On closer look though the pressing was actually due to a body with a mop of blonde hair.

A closer look at his surroundings and Harry realized he was in fact in Draco's bed chambers and the body pressed up against him belonged to one Draco Malfoy.

After establishing his where about's he didn't hesitate in waking the blonde boy up.

"Harry your awake!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yep" was his intelligent reply. "Hey."

"Hey." Draco Repeated and kissed his bed mate without any more preamble.

And that was how Severus Snape found them;

_Blimey no wander Luc wanted to keep me out of here!_

He swiftly left the two boys to their morning activities

A/N: This is my longest chapter to date, thought i'd make up for shortness of last chapter. So hope you liked it. Next chapter up as oon as I typed it up thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Lucuis and Severus Part 1**

Harry and Draco were asleep when Severus Snape entered the room.

When Harry awoke with a face full of soft blonde hair, he knew he was home. That was until he looked up and saw the familiar mop of greasy black hair that adorned his potion master head, a sneer firmly fixed in place.

"Snape." Harry spoke with venom.

"Potter," Snape replied with even more venom than Harry could muster.

"What are you doing her?" Harry asked.

"Maybe I could ask you the same question, but as you are snuggling up with my Godson, I think I could have a pretty good guess."

"Godson!" Harry sputtered

At this point Harry's bed partner chose to awaken. He looked at Harry and in a dream like state spoke his words softly;

"Oh Harry..." he went to kiss his boyfriend, but Harry moved out of reach, undeterred he lent in again only for his attempts to be firmly rebuffed again.

Draco asked, clearly surprised, "what's wrong?"

"Other than the fact that Snape is standing in the door way, when the fuck were you going to tell me that slippery bastard is your God father!"

Lucuis chose this moment to enter the room, looking from Snape's bemused face, Draco's perplexed and Harry's twisted in fury he spoke loudly and clearly;

"I would rather you would refrain from calling _my _partner names in _my _house, Harry-"

"Partner!" Draco all but yelled.

"Partner!" Harry uttered at the same time.

"Yes partner," Lucuis paired this statement by linking hands with Severus, and then spoke again;

"Now if you will both join me for breakfast in the dining room we shall have an amiable and dignified discussion about this."

All four parties travelled to the dining room in complete silence. Each deciding to wait until they had food in their stomach before they would strike up the much needed conversation. Upon entering the dining room, Harry, who had barley ate anything substantial in weeks, not to mention anything as good as what was laid out before him.

"A feast to rival those in the great hall." These word flickered through the Harrys mind and at the same time his eyes bulged, his mouth dropped open and his stomach rumbled. Loud. Severus didn't fail to notice this and didn't pass up the opportunity to tease Harry;

"What's wrong Potter, you look like you've never seen food before." He sneered.

At this insult, Draco's Adavo side didn't fail to flare up and prepare to strike. It was only both his fathers and Harrys hands on his shoulders that prevented him from doing so.

"Severus, Harry is only teenager, you know better, either buck up and shut up or kindly leave the mature conversations to the grown ups." Snape pursed his lip before taking his place at the long dining table.

Both harry and Draco thought the same thing at the same time at this;

_**Its obvious who wears the trousers in this relationship**_

Lucuis, Draco and Harry quickly took their places at the Harry as far away from Snape as possible, while still opposite Draco, and Lucuis across fro Severus.

"Okay now we have all seated and had our fill, Any questions?" Lucuis asked those congregated at the dining, but he was looking solely at his son, awaiting the inevitable outburst, he wasn't disappointed.

"Questions! You tell me you two are together and then you ask me if I have any questions! You can damn well bet there are!" Draco all but screeched, while those seated cringed.

"Draco, I would appreciate it if you would act like the Malfoy you are instead of a Weasly, believe me when I say it is not very becoming of you."

Harry chose to ignore the obvious insult to his best friend, Ron Weasly, and opted to place one hand on Draco's shoulder instead of defending him. He was immensely pleased that he chose the right decision when the effect he had on his boyfriend was immediately and the tension that was in his posture only mere moment before seized to exist altogether. Draco took a few calming breaths before squeezing the hand on his shoulder and signally he would be fine now. Harry removed his hand from his boyfriends shoulder and sat in silence while Draco addressed his father.

"I'm sorry father, it is just a rather big shock, so tell me how did you two get to this?" He asked motioning towards his father and God father entwined hands on the table.

So the story telling begun;

_**Lucuis Malfoy at 11 years old did not look all that different compared to the younger generation of Malfoys, Draco, who would stand on the very same platform in another decade and a half time. Of course Lucuis was not to know that at that moment in time as he stood on the platform, nose in the air sneer at any one who thought they were better than him. He cringed inwardly at the cowering faces of his new class mates. Both male and female alike, he hated treating those around him like he did but under his father's watchful eyes he had to for fear and love were a powerful combination and he would never dare disobey his fathers orders for those two reasons, love and fear. He knew that if he had these things he would be very powerful indeed. Lucuis didn't know it yet his fathers power over him would only increase ten fold at hogwarts even if he was no longer under his watchful eyes, He also didn't know that his life would be change at Hog warts, for the better. And the worse...**_

_**T B C**_

_**So what happens next?**_

_**I'll make a deal, if I get even one review before 9pm tonight I will post the chapter then as I already have it written otherwise I will post it tomorrow as I have left it so long without an update as of exam woe is me lol**_

_**hope you enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback

_**Lucuis Malfoy at 11 years old did not look all that different compared to the younger generation of Malfoys, Draco, who would stand on the very same platform in another decade and a half time. Of course Lucuis was not to know that at that moment in time as he stood on the platform, nose in the air sneer at any one who thought they were better than him. He cringed inwardly at the cowering faces of his new class mates. Both male and female alike, he hated treating those around him like he did but under his father's watchful eyes he had to for fear and love were a powerful combination and he would never dare disobey his fathers orders for those two reasons, love and fear. He knew that if he had these things he would be very powerful indeed. Lucuis didn't know it yet his fathers power over him would only increase ten fold at hogwarts even if he was no longer under his watchful eyes, He also didn't know that his life would be change at Hog warts, for the better. And the worse...**_

_**Severus Snape had just arrived through the barrier of platform 9 nine and three quarters and was amazed at the wondrous site that met his eyes. Of course he had heard rumors of how very majestic the sight that had greeted him was but he had brushed all attempts of those around him telling each of them that he was different and believing he was definitely different then them and would never feel the same. Oh how very wrong he was.**_

_**Lucuis decided, upon entering the Hogwarts express, that he would find an empty department instead of joining his so called 'friends' Crabbe, Goyle and Avery. His father had told him that these three people were of the suitable class to be allowed to be his friends. For what a rat , he had scoffed which turned out to be a stupid mistake on his part, he had realized this when his father had raised his wand and uttered the one simple word that had never once failed to cause him the most excruciating pain imaginable; "Crucio," Lucuis loved his father he really, truly did and he honestly believed, as stupid as it may seem that his father loved him, well he must mustn't he? However when he more feels then hears his father speak that truly hateful word he believed his father had such hatred for him that the returned full heartily. He did not approve of his fathers choice of friends for him but instead of speaking out he chose to entered a compartment alone. He did not know it then but he would not be leaving the same way and his long lived wished of finding an friend to call who's own, who got him, the real Lucuis Malfoy would be finally fulfilled before the journey completed.**_

_**Severus had decided that by the time he got to Hogwarts that the sight that had captured his heart so quickly would be his... friend by the time he got to Hogwarts. If Severus was just a couple of years older he would of quickly realized that what he was feeling would morph into something other than friendship but as it was that would come later that his relationship with the blonde haired angel he was currently following who made his heart skip a beat would become more than the friendship he was anticipating and hoping for. Today he just decided that hhe would occupy the seat next to the one everyone knew as Lucuis Malfoy and get to know each and every little thing about him that no one else knew. He chose to keep a fair distance behind his target as he did not want to be caught and rejected before it had begun. He was immensely pleased and rather surprised when Lucuis opted for an empty carriage at the far end of the train instead of one with his ignorant pure blood friends. He knew it would be far easier to befriend the blonde haired boy without his friends around as both their needs for a stoic mask to be constantly in place would be light eradicated.**_

_**Lucuis' P.O.V.**_

_**It was not long after I had sat down and put my trunk up that the slide of the apartment door alerted me to someone entering and thus destroying the once silent atmosphere. For a short and brief moment I thought it would be the dunderheads 'friends of mine but I was mildly surprised that hen I turned around to face the door that the sight that greeted me weren't two heavily set boys accopinied by a skinny runt. No standing in the door way was one Severus Snape. My father had informed me of Snape along with every last bit of his heritage and I had decided that I wanted him as my friend as he seemed like a mystery to me but my father had rebuffed my attempts and told me he was a half-blood with a look of disgust on his face and said I would only have permission to be friends with him **_

_**if he was in slytherin which he chose to inform me, was unlikely because no half blood had been sorted in to the purest house of hogwarts of what he knew of. I decided I would befriend him anyway and hope to God he was in Slytherin.**_

_**First year passed without incident with Severus being sorted into Slytherin, probably on his potion skills alone, much to Lucuis fathers chagrin he really didn't want his son to be associated with a half blood but I left it to fester. Lucuis and Severus became firm friends throughout first and second year but it wasn't until third and a dark and secluded alcove in the library that their relaation became a lot more intense.**_

Updated as promised hope you enjoyed

Be more Harry/Draco next and SMUT finally!__

_**I know lots of people are reading this and I honest think its brill even if you don't review**_

_**But ill make a deal, if I get just 3 reviews between now and wednesday I will make the SMUT scene extra long and maybe even add one more as they has been like on**_

_**Its going to really speed up next chapter so hold onto your hats!**_


End file.
